


Call my name

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [6]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, yonekuni wants to hear shirou call him by his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Yonekuni’s thoughts in chapter 28, where he says Fujiwara calls me “Madarame”. So tell me. Who is “Yonekuni”? Fujiwara, you’ve made a mistake. The person you’re in love with is not me, is it?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call my name

He could feel the heavyweight brush against him as they worked around in th small room, moving things to Karen’s liking on her order. He would catch himself eying Shirou in different ways. Watching him push up his glasses when they’d slide down his nose, pushing his hair out of the way or when he would wipe the sweat away from his forehead. It didn’t help that the wolf’s scent was heavy in the humid room, teasing and taunting his senses as if urging him to do what he wanted.

And while normally he would love this kind of condition, to hear “Madarame” leave those lips instead of his name was tormenting him. Bringing down his confidence to the point that he had started to doubt Shirou’s feelings for him. A brief knock on the door as Kunimasa announced himself, calling Shirou out of the room and as they talked, he could hear the wolf use Kunimasa’s name. Jealous.

He couldn’t believe it. So jealous of his brother as he heard Shirou use Kunimasa’s name again. ‘He only calls me “Madarame” and not “Yonekuni,”‘ he couldn’t believe his thoughts, getting jealous of his own brother who had no feelings towards the wolf what so ever and those who where around him. His insecurities of not being the one Shirou was in love with tore at him as his feelings for the heavyweight grew. He spent so much time thinking and could never come up with an explanation to why. He would seethe with anger when others got close to him and yet, he would give anything to hear his name leave those lips, even just a whisper for him to hear. He could only hear his name in his dreams, from the time when he laid with him.

The sound of ringing drew his attention from his thoughts to Shirou’s phone, looking away when he sent an apologetic look at him before answering. Again, he called someone by their name. He grit his teeth, not knowing what he had to do get the heavyweight to call him Yonekuni. His thoughts turned inward, thinking that maybe he was just confused with infatuation and didn’t actually love him or rather, love the other “him”. A pain in his chest made him stop, a feeling unknown to him and confused him. Was this how Shirou felt when he was treated like this? The pain of unknowing and doubt? If so, he didn’t blame him for using his family name instead of his given name.

A soft touch on his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts as he turned his head to see the one of his thoughts looking startled, almost hesitant. He gave in, pulling Shirou close to his body and a whisper in his ears, voice soft. “Please, just call me Yonekuni.” He place his head on Shirou’s shoulder, silently begging him to do just that. “Not Madarame, but just Yonekuni.” He couldn’t see Shirou’s face, but he felt his arms come up to pull him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“Do you know why I say Madarame and not Yonekuni?” Shirou asked him, slipping his fingers up and through blond hair, softly caressing the blond.

Yonekuni didn’t answer, he knew that if he could answer Shirou’s question, he wouldn’t have asked him in the first place. A light laugh in his ears before the wolf pulled back and looked into his eyes. “If I where to call you “Yonekuni” in front of others or even you,” he paused, Yonekuni watched as he licked his dry lips. “You’d and others would be able to tell how much I want you. If you could hear how I felt every time I call your name, you’d might want to keep your distance from me.”

Yonekuni perked up when he heard him call him by his name. “Don’t you know how much I want you to touch me, Yonekuni?” His name again, sounding like a beg. He swallowed as he leaned in, taking Shirou’s lips in a kiss, cutting off whatever Shirou was going to say. A moan was swallowed as he pushed him against the shelving of the room. Sliding his hands over the clothes Shirou wore, looking for an opening to allow him to touch such warm skin. His hands fumbled, finally finding the edge of Shirou’s shirt and slide his hand up his chest as he encouraged him to touch as much as he wanted.

Hands splayed across his chest as he explored, a moan as his fingers pinched and teased Shirou’s nipples, helping the flesh harden. Pushing his shirt further up, exposing his chest as a faint cry of his name, “Yonekuni”. Smiling to himself, burying his face into Shirou’s chest as the heavyweight in his arms shuddered as his nipple was flicked by a slick tongue. Hands slid down his body, rubbing against growing chest. A flick of his tongue again as Shirou attempted to talk, trying to explain to Yonekuni only to have the blond shush him. His fingers made quick work of the buttons and zippers, his fingers curled around his flesh, feeling him quiver from just a barely there touch to him.

“Say it again,” a lick to Shirou’s nipple, feeling the wolf slide down as his body give in. He took a quick look around before pulling away and pulling Shirou’s shirt down to cover the front of his pants. He quickly adjusted his own pants before grabbing Shirou’s hand. “I don’t want want to do this here,” he explained to the confused look Shirou gave him. He caught the hint of a smile on his lips as he pulled him towards his room, where they had more privacy and a comfortable bed where he could bend Shirou over, taking him the way he wanted. Tugging him into his room and locking the door behind him, he turned to see the male pull his shirt off.

A light thud and a groan as Yonekuni pushed Shirou down, crawling over him to straddle his waist. Pulling his own shirt off to join the other on the floor, he looked down as hands came up to slip inside his pants. He bit his lip as long fingers curled around him, tips rubbing against the engorged head, smearing the fluid that began to beat, groaning when the teasing stopped. He watched as the dark haired male brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the fluid off his fingers before returning to pull his pants further down.

Hunching over Shirou, Yonekuni braced his hands along side his boyfriend’s head. A hoarse whisper of the wolf’s name as his hands moved, his hips attempted to gain Shirou’s rhythm. Begging with his eyes, urging him to do more. A hiss as Shirou’s grip on Yonekuni tightened, pulling him down to lick at his neck, catching the sweat that started to drip down. His mouth moved, no sound emerged by that made no difference to the blond as he pulled away to turn Shirou over. Rubbing against his ass, Yonekuni bent Shirou over, forcing his chest to the bed.

Resting his forehead against Shirou’s back, his hands slid down the front of his lover’s body. Forcing his weight against the strong body below him, Yonekuni moved slowly, almost too slowly for Shirou’s liking. Each pull and push left him wanting more as he looked over his shoulder at the blond, feeling the lick between his shoulder blades. A low moan as his lover’s tongue caught the sweat that dotted his skin. He ached to reach down, to touch himself to Yonekuni’s movements.

“Yonekuni,” he looked up, catching Shirou’s gaze from over his shoulder. Licking his upper lip, his mouth moved, silently begging for more from him. Hands clawed at the bed as Yonekuni switched his tempo, bringing his lover below him closer to the end. Long fingers curled around Shirou’s flesh took him over the edge, spilling onto Yonekuni’s hand. Shirou could feel the shuddering from the blond, the warmth that surged into him, the feel of his hips slowing. Body weak, Shirou fell to the bed, a wince as Yonekuni pulled out and pulled him closer, burying his nose against his neck, breathing deeply as if intoxicated by his scent.

“Yonekuni?” When the blond grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest, as if showing him what saying his name did to him.

It wouldn’t be until a few days later when Yonekuni finally understood what Shirou meant when he approached him at the restaurant. “Yonekuni,” he could feel his face heat up, the desire in the heavyweight’s voice was easy to detect and the emotion in his eyes caused him to look around and grab Shirou’s hand when others started to peak at the one who stood in front of him. He could just picture the ears out and tail wagging.

“Yonekuni?” Concern replaced the desire in his voice. The temptation to pull him away was hard, but he resisted and leaned in, whispering to the wolf. Telling him to call him Madarame at the restaurant and Yonekuni in private, unless he wanted to be pulled away for a lunch time tryst. They shared a smile before going back to work.


End file.
